bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inner Quest
To dissipate the steam ice, see an orange-haired man standing between of Kazuma and Daisuke “This time you exceeded kazuma” said the orange hair man seriously looking at Kazuma. “And you’re nosy as always, captain Ryoga” kazuma responds "He's in a coma right now, but his wounds have been treated," Ryoga said. "What's more worrying now is the rapidly spreading hollow virus that is infecting his internal spirit body." Does that mean he's turning into a hollow?" Atsuya asked in fright. Ryoga and Kazuma said nothing, but their faces gave Atsuya his answer. At this moment, Daisuke was lost in a haze of memories. Images of his mother flashed before his eyes. Mother, mother, where are you?" Daisuke asked. "And where am I? Help me mother! I feel so lonely!" He ran down an endless pathway, towards what appeared to be a light. But when he broke through the light he found to his horror that he was back inside the body of a parakeet, trapped inside a labyrinth. YOUR MOTHER IS GONE LITTLE BOY, BUT I CAN BRING HER BACK," a horrible voice taunted him. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO RUN FROM ME. RUN FROM ME FOR THREE MONTHS AND I SHALL REVIVE YOUR MOTHER FROM THE DEAD." "No, that's a lie. My mother is dead! She can never be brought back!" Daisuke screamed. "OH REALLY? THEN WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?" the creature waved its hands and suddenly a grotesque, disfigured form of Daisuke's mother appeared before him. "Hello Daisuke-kun. It's nice to see you again. Do you want to join me? Here, take my hand," Daisuke's mother spoke to him in a demonic voice. When Daisuke felt her hand, a strange substance immediately started to consume his body. Mother, what is happening to me? Mother!" Daisuke screamed in horror as he was completely overwhelmed... "NO!" Daisuke shouted. It took him ten seconds to realize he had been trapped in a horrible nightmare. It took ten more seconds to notice that he wasn't in his room. "Daisuke-kun, you're awake at last!" Atsuya and Kimikio exclaimed. "Kimiko-san, Atsuya-san, where am I?" Daisuke asked. "You're currently in the 2nd Division HQ," the deputy headmaster, Kimiko appeared from behind a corridor. "What happened to me?" Daisuke asked. He rubbed his left shoulder and all of a sudden felt a surge a pain through his back. "Don't push yourself!" Kimiko yelled out. "You haven't fully recovered yet. It was a stroke of luck that Captain Ryoga here found you so early and contacted me. The wounds that you received were quite severe?" "Wounds?" Daisuke was confused. Then he remembered. "Oh right, I was fighting with captain Kazuma..." at this moment he felt another surge of pain through his body, but this time it came from his insides. He could feel the pain spreading, attacking his heart and lungs, and closing in on his soul link and booster. This is bad..."Kimiko said. "Ryoga, Sayuri, come here quick!" A brief moment later Ryoga and Sayuri appeared in the room. Sayuri laid Daisuke flat on his back again and examined his internal body. "It's as I feared," Sayuri sighed. "The pace of the hollowfication is quickening." "Is there any means to reverse the flow and remove the hollow substance?" Ryoga asked. "Uh, Headmaster, what is happening to my body? I can feel a strange substance attacking my organs!" Daisuke cried out. Ryoga looked at Kimiko and Sayuri and then closed his eyes in contemplation. "I wish I could break it to you gently, Yagami Daisuke, but it would be easier if you knew the truth," Ryoga said in an emotionless voice. "You were infected by a virus that was injected into your bloodstream. This virus somehow induced your body to undergo a hollowfication process. If nothing is done soon then eventually you turn into a hollow." As soon as he head Ryoga's words, Daisuke's heart almost froze in shock. Sweat flowed down the side of his neck as his entire body started to tremble. "This can't be...so I'm going to become a hollow and there's nothing that can be done to prevent it?" Daisuke asked in despair. "There is one way to prevent a complete hollowfication," Ryoga stated. "A slim chance, but given that there aren't any alternatives it is the only choice we have." "No, don't tell you you're going to make him go through what you and I went through!" Sayuri protested after realizing what Ryoga was going to do. "What other alternative do we have?" Kimiko asked. "We either let him become a hollow or we give him the best chance he has of controlling it." Ryoga, Kimiko and Sayuri stared at Daisuke again. "Daisuke-kun, are you willing to put your life on the line?" Ryoga asked. "Seeing as I'm going to die if I don't do anything, I have no choice do I?" Daisuke answered. "Then listen carefully. You're going to undergo an extremely risky process. I shall forcibly send you into your inner spirit world and from then on you must fight the inner hollow that has grown inside of you. Should you defeat him and win control of your inner world, the hollowfication will be halted and you will end up becoming a Vizard, a Shinigami who has access to hollow powers,. If you are defeated then you will become a hollow and we will have no choice but to kill you. Are you ready?" With an enthusiasm that surprised even Ryoga, Daisuke agreed to go through with it. With a deep sigh, Ryoga placed his hand on Daisuke's forehead. A second later Daisuke was knocked unconscious. "Where are you taking him?" Kimiko and Atsuya asked as they watched their friend hoist Daisuke on his shoulders. "To the secret underground training room," Ryoga replied. "The two of you must wait up here and guard the apartment. Do not, and I repeat, do not try to follow us." "We understand, Captain," Kimiko and Atsuya nodded. Ryoga, Sayuri walked down a secret flight of stairs until they reached an enormous hidden basement area that Ryoga had requested the second division to build during the construction of the spatial dome around soul society. Daisuke was placed on his front in the centre of the room. His sword was conveniently placed beside his body. "Sayuri, bind Daisuke with Gochu Tekkan and surround him with a double-sided barrier," Ryoga ordered. Sayuri nodded and clasped his hands together. "Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge iron and neatly finish in silence, Bakudo 75, Gochu Tekkan!" Sayuri slammed his fists into the ground. A second later, five giant metal rods linked by a chain materialized and pressed down on Daisuke's body. Sayuri then summoned his impenetrable yellow barrier to cover a fifty metre square radius around Daisuke. When that was finished, he, Ryoga and Sayuri watched and waited for the hollowfication process to begin. Daisuke awakened in a strange place. All that he could see were floating clouds everywhere. The clouds were so thick that he couldn't see the bottom. He got up and walked around the clouds. After a brief while he stumbled upon a gigantic castle, dozens of metres high. When Daisuke walked up to the castle he could see there was something inside: his zanpakuto spirit Sougetsu). What was most unusual about her was his clothes were now in black. As he inspected sougetsu closer up he noticed that she was severely wounded, with blood flowing from its body. "Hello, can you hear me Sougetsu?" Daisuke called out. "who did you this?" "He won't listen to you," a voice similar to his own sounded. Daisuke turned around and gasped in shock. Standing in front of him was someone who looked exactly like him. The only difference was that he had yellow pupils surrounded by a black retina. His hair was a pale red in colour and he had markings on his face. Daisuke realized that this must be his inner hollow. "What do you mean sougetsu won't listen to me?" Daisuke asked his hollow